Attack of the Phantom Blot!
by Chlstarr
Summary: When the Phantom Blot breaks out of jail with a new menacing plan who do you call? Mickey Mouse! Mickey also gets a little help from Oswald The Lucky Rabbit this time around. Will they Be able to stop the Blot in Time? RxR to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hello everybody and welcome to my first fanfiction.. Anyway this story is pretty much about Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Mickey Mouse teaming up against the Phantom Blot, who just so happens to be a comic book character. His first appearance was in Floyd Gottfredson's "Mickey Outwits the Phantom Blot." I'll also be making references to other characters created by Floyd, so if you want a visual of them go Google :Beru's Disney Comic Fan Page. It's the first one there so you can't miss it. So… Enjoy! (Please Read and Review, I like feed back!) And also visit my profile if ya want. I've even enabled ANYONE to be able to review.

Disclaimer: Everything but the story and a few fan characters of mine belongs to Disney.

Also Please excuse any problems with the context, I'm using Microsoft Word and it looks fine until its downloaded to FF with a completely different context in mind.

* * *

It was a cool brisk summer night in Toontown. All was calm, peaceful, and serene…but not for long, since all peaceful moments come to an end at one point or another.

Lurking in the shadows of the night was a character that everyone knew not to cross, unless they were foolish enough to do so… they might never be heard from again. This particular character was so evil as a criminal in Toontown that his evilness standards reach to the equivalent of Maleficent as a villain. For he is … the Phantom Blot (not to be confused with the Phantom Blob)!

This time he was going to win in the fight of good against evil. For he was very sure of that. After all, not all stories end with "Happily Ever After"( except Disney always does). He had the most brilliant and perfect plan, and no one would be able to stop him, not even that Wretched Mickey Mouse (or so he thinks)!

Suddenly, sirens start blaring wildly as the alarm for the bank he just robbed went off, signaling the police no doubt." Those fools really think they can stop me? Most certainly not this time! Muha-hahahaha! ," he evilly laughed. " Well, I've got enough money to pay for the parts that quack professor needs to build my machine with. Better get going, but first to give those idiots a clue to my plans." With that said he dropped his signature note, with his signature ink blot where one would sign their name, as he vanished into the night.

When the police arrived they found almost nothing except for a few broken locks and the note the Phantom Blot left behind. Police Chief O'Hara knew exactly what to do, call Mickey Mouse.

Meanwhile Mickey was taking Minnie home from their date. He drove up her driveway and parked his car. Then, he got out and opened her door and gave her his hand. She giggled a little as he did so. He was such a gentleman.

" Why thank you," she said as she took his hand and got out.

" You're welcome," he answered softly as she kissed his cheek.

He blushed slightly, causing her to giggle. How she loved that goofy expression on his face. No matter how long they've been together, it never gets old to her, and always gets that look whenever he least suspects her to kiss him. It makes her smile and giggle every time. They walk arm-in-arm up to her porch to her front door. She gets her keys and unlocks the door, then turns to him and takes his hands into hers.

" Thank you so much for tonight Mickey, I had such a wonderful time," she smiled as she gazed into his deep brown eyes.

" Your welcome Minnie, I had a great time too," he smiled back into her gorgeous brown eyes.

Both of them leaned in for a kiss… but it was interrupted by a ringing sound. It was Mickey's cell phone in his front pocket. Both mice groaned with annoyance as he answered his phone.

" Hello?"

"Mickey, it's Casey!"

" Hiya Casey, you have impeccable timing," he said sarcastically as Minnie also listened in.

" Well, sorry if I interrupted anything but we need you down at the station right away!"

"Why? What happened Casey?," Mickey asked. Usually when the police call for Mickey specifically whether it be Casey or Chief O'Hara it was always something big. Plus, Mickey has a knack for figuring things out faster than anyone on the police force. It was always a second nature to him, and he's a Scorpio so that characteristic boosts his interests in solving crimes.

" The Phantom Blot escaped jail again and robbed a bank with a vengeance. You need to check out the note he left us, 'cause it sounds really threatening!"

"All right I'm on my way," he finished and hung up the phone.

He then turned to Minnie and said, " Welp, it looks like it's gonna be another rough night tonight. I shouldn't be long though so I'll call ya when I get home."

" Okay be sure you do, and don't you dare do this case alone," she said firmly but caringly.

" All right I promise," he said sincerely.

He preferred to work alone whenever there was a case that called for him and not with Minnie. Usually he would take Minnie with him if it was a mild but perplexing case, and her woman's intuition was always of help. However, when it came to the Phantom Blot, Mickey would plead for Minnie to stay home. He loved her dearly but he didn't want her to get hurt or kidnapped by the Blot. The reason being that the blot doesn't know that Minnie is Mickey's weakness and vice versa. The Phantom Blot, like every excellent villain, always goes for an opponent's weakness. So just to be safe and not have Minnie yell at him, he would always promise her that he wouldn't do a case alone, even if his partner wasn't her.

They each leaned in to finish what they were about to do and kissed. Five seconds later they each broke the kiss and pulled back a little and smiled as they engaged into another one of their mesmerizing stares.

" Goodnight Minnie," he said smiling.

"Goodnight Mickey, and make sure you call me when you get home later."

" Don't worry I will, night doll," he said as he walked off her porch.

"Night baby," she sighed happily as he walked to his car.

He got to his car and started the engine. Anyone who saw him could tell he was still a little bit old fashioned, just by looking at his little red convertible jalopy. The hood was down so after he backed out of her driveway, he looked back at her and smiled. She gave him a little wave and blew him a kiss. Which like a butterfly flew towards him and smooched his cheek. He blushed a little then drove off towards the Police Station, while she went inside and waited for his phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'd like to thank you Squad Unit 19 for your review and comment I got really excited over it because I love all of your stories, and I will do as you request by having Minnie help Mickey later on. Anyway this is where things get interesting and where Oswald comes into ! Look in my profile to see why I have characterized Oswald, there will also be a few puns in this chapter, Eega Beeva is one of them. He is Floyd Gottfedson's character from "The Man Of Tomorrow." Another Pun is one of my own, I might start writing a story of Mickey's days in High School so I thought it'd be cute if it looked like Mickey writing about it. But I'll be putting a few puns here and there throughout the story anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing affiliated with Disney except a lot of movies and Mickey stuff. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Soon Mickey arrived at the Police Station, he parked his car and went inside. Casey wasn't at his desk but Mickey assumed he was with the Chief. He opened the door to Chief O'Hara's office and both the Chief and Casey looked up.

" It's about time you showed up," Casey said teasingly.

" Well you called while I was finishing off a date with Minnie," Mickey shot back.

" Oh so that's what I interrupted, sorry buddy," Casey smirked, while Mickey childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

" All right that's enough you two, we have work to do," O'Hara commanded.

" Yes Sir," both replied a little embarrassed from their foolish behavior.

" Mickey, usually we can handle the Phantom Blot with or without ya. However this is one of the times that we do need you. Ya see, this threat note is not only directed at us but towards you" O'Hara stated as he handed the note to Mickey.

The note said: _**My dear Policemen and Rodent, it's pretty clear to all of you that I have robbed this bank of a great sum of money, it is of course for my brilliant plan. I should also like to inform you that I have Professor Ludwig Von Drake in my custody and if you wish to see him alive, I'd advise you send Mickey Mouse onto my trail, for old time's sake and so I personally will finish him off!**_

_**-The Phantom Blot**_

_**P.S. McBeth**_

"Wow, sounds really threatening all right," Mickey mused.

" Yeah, but what I don't get is what his P.S. has to do with us! ," Casey said, obviously confused.

" Oh, he's just tryin' to get us to say it out loud so we can jinx ourselves into constantly failing to capturing him," Mickey explained. Also being an actor every now and then, Mickey knew everything an actor should know from the proper etiquette of an audience member to the simple stage directions and knowing what and what not to say before a performance.

"Gee, how shakespearian of him," O'Hara commented, "So Mickey, are ya up for it? Despite the dangerous threat?"

" Am I ever! But uh, just one more thing Chief."

" What is it Mickey?"

" Minnie doesn't want me to work alone on this case, and I was wondering if you had any suggestions as to who I should take as my partner? ," he asked shyly.

" Oh, don't worry about it none. I've got the perfect partner for you. C'mon in Oswald!"

Mickey's eyes went wide in shock,_ since when was Oswald interested in crime fighting_? Then he remembered that way back when, Oswald himself was really the first to go head to head with Pete numerous times. One of the times being when Ozzie was a Canadian Mounty on the look out for Pete.

The Chief's office door opened and there stood Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in his brilliant blue shorts and dot eyes, like Donald Duck he didn't wear any shoes.

" Hello Buttons," Oswald said coolly. His voice was a few octaves lower than Mickey's, but it was still very distinct in its own uniqueness.

Casey turned to Mickey, "Buttons?," he asked confused yet again.

" Yeah, heh, it was my nickname in High School, we weren't very creative at the time," he replied shyly.

" At least you'll be writing a novel about your High school experience, that way people will know what kind of dreadful stuff you've been through," Oswald said with an almost mocking tone.

" Well, I'm sure the two of ye will do fine together! Now, it's getting late and ye both have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so get on home an' get some shut eye," O'Hara said eagerly.

" Okay, see ya Chief, bye Casey!," both Mickey and Oswald said in unison.

" Bye boys!"

The Mouse and Rabbit duo headed out of the Police Station and towards Mickey's car. Then Mickey turned to Oswald and asked, "Why didn't you say anything about this this morning?"

" Mickey life is full of surprises, but what's life without surprises? Too predictable and boring that's what," Oswald answered simply. No set of words could be spoken more truly.

The two were actually room mates which is why Mickey was so shocked to receive him as a partner. Ever since Oswald came back to the Disney family in early 2006, he at first didn't have a place to stay. However, because Oswald was a _lucky _rabbit he _luckily _ended up becoming room mates with Mickey. Mickey took him in for three reasons. One, he missed having Eega Beeva around. Two, having a room mate would most likely help him get used to having a family around ( all over again). And three, Oswald agreed to pay rent, half of the bills, and half of the mortgage.

They soon arrived back home at Mickey's house after they finished discussing Mickey's " Shock and Awe" over the whole thing.

" Well it sure surprised me… oops I gotta call Minnie, she's probably getting worried about me," he said as he went to his wireless phone.

" She worries because she loves you, anyway I'm gonna go hit the sack, G'night! "

" G'night Ozzie," he answered as he continued dialing Minnie's number.

The little black furred rabbit treaded up the stairs to the once " guest bedroom" now " his room" shut the door quietly behind him, walked over to his bed and snuggled himself under the covers. Meanwhile, Mickey just finished talking to Minnie on the phone assuring her that so far it wasn't too serious and everything was gonna be all right. Shortly after, he too hit the sack, and within minutes sleep over took both the rabbit and mouse. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello everyone and welcome to this chapter ( the _real _exciting one). Squad Unit 19, I'm glad you like my story so far and I'd love to see Mickey and Casey working together, it sounds hilarious, I'm also waiting anxiously for your next chapter for _Rouge Racers_. Anyway, I forgot to mention that I first started writing this near the end of June. So this story takes place a few days before the fourth of July, for plot point reasons. This chapter is a little long ( in my opinion) and is filled with spoilers to another one of my "to-be" written stories that has more of my Own Characters. By name, Manfred Mouse and The Ace Of Spades. Imagining both of them shouldn't be hard, but because Manfred isn't _really_ in this story I'll describe him briefly now. Manfred is Mickey's cousin on his father's side, he looks just like Mickey (if you paint him black) only his fur is white. He has a pink nose and he dresses in black shorts and blue shoes ( Black & Blue…a bruise! Lol). Now as for Spade's description… she pretty much gets described throughout the story. Also, The Rabbit rabbit thing Mickey says is for luck, my math teacher taught us that at one random point in time so I never forgot it. So without further ado, Please RxR and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, Manfred Mouse and The Ace of Spades. Everything else belongs to Disney.

* * *

The next morning Mickey woke up to the slobbery kisses of his pal Pluto. He looked at his alarm clock that read 9:15, he sat up, yawned and stretched, patted the bright yellow dog on the head. Then his nose caught the scent of pancakes. Oswald must have gotten up first. It was also the first of July so like every first day of the month Mickey said, "Rabbit rabbit ," he looked to Pluto with a thought.

" He let you in, didn't he boy?," he asked even though he already knew the answer. Pluto just happily nodded in response to his master.

Mickey pulled back the covers and made his bed, then did some Mousersize and soon after, headed downstairs toward the kitchen, where he inevitably did find the rabbit making pancakes. Oswald's big floppy ears twitched slightly hearing Mickey's gentle footsteps, though Mickey would've guessed he heard Pluto's footsteps instead.

" Good morning Sunshine! ," Ozzie greeted Mickey cheerfully.

" Mornin' Ozzie. What kind of pancakes are those?"

" Plain. Just like momma used to make 'em! Plus, I wasn't in the mood for blueberry, strawberry, or chocolate chip. I hope ya don't mind," he said simply.

" No I don't mind, now that I think about it I wasn't really in the mood for any of the special pancakes anyway," Mickey replied.

" Good 'cause I was getting worried there for a second," Oswald admitted.

He put the last of the pancakes onto a plate and handed the plate to Mickey. Mickey looked at it curiously as there were three and a half pancakes, instead of just three or four. He turned to Oswald, who also had three and a half pancakes on his plate and asked, " What's with this?"

" Do the math Buttons, what's 3.5 plus 3.5? , "

" Uh, seven? Oh! , " Mickey said upon realization that Oswald not only wanted them to be even in the amount of pancakes, but also wanted to give themselves luck for their Phantom Blot case.

" That's right mouse boy, I honestly think that we're gonna need all the luck we can get for this case. The Phantom Blot is not a criminal we should take to lightly. After all, the worst case scenario is my lucky foot starts malfunctioning and Lady Luck stops smiling giving us no luck at all. Then we fall through a trap door to our deaths and the Blot dances on our graves! , " he said with a seriousness that he could barely muster, as he poured maple syrup all over his buttered pancakes.

" Well, that's a scary image that could give me nightmares. But we should still look on the bright side though," Mickey commented.

" What bright side? This is the Phantom Blot we're dealing with! The only bright side I see is if he tries to become the Phantom Rainbow again! ," Oswald exclaimed, upon remembering the time that the Blot tried to become the ever so colorful Phantom Rainbow via stealing all of Toontown's colors.

Mickey chuckled at the joke. He had to admit, Oswald was right, that was the only "bright side." Anything can go wrong when it comes to tracking down the Phantom Blot. Mainly because the Blot watches everything a specific target does, usually watching from a short distance and yet, he goes unnoticed, like a ninja.

"Whoops! My pancakes are getting cold! ," Mickey noticed as he snapped out of his reminiscent daydream.

" I was gonna say, you haven't lost your appetite already have you?, " Oswald teased him lightly. They both chuckled.

They clasped their hands together, said their prayer and began to eat. After they finished eating , they put there dirty dishes and forks in the dishwasher. Then they went upstairs to their separate rooms, got dressed and did all of their mandatory morning essentials (which include feeding Pluto). Soon they were ready to go.

" So what's first on the to do list boss? ," Oswald asked as he put his right floppy ear to his head in a salute manner.

" Welp, fist things first. That threat not wasn't a good enough clue to what the Blot's gonna do with the money. So, we might as well head back to the police station and see if ol' Blot boy did some late night shoppin' while we were asleep. ," Mickey explained.

" I bet you a penny saying that he didn't," Oswald smirked deviously.

" And _I _say he did so you're on! , " Mickey countered. That was one bet that Mickey would lose.

Later, they reached the Police Station and went straight into Chief O'Hara's office. Mickey's hopes were half true, another place had been robbed but not exactly by the Phantom Blot because of the evidence, but whoever did, left his note.

" I'm beginning to think that the Phantom blot _has_ come up with the ultimate plan. 'Cause it looks like he changed his strategy a bit," the Chief began.

" Which place was robbed? ," Oswald asked.

" Julie's Jewelry store, the evidence show that the Blot has an accomplice by the way the glass was cut, but he did leave a note behind at the scene of the crime," O'Hara explained.

" Okay, how was the glass cut? ," Mickey asked a little uneasily. He had a bad feeling about this.

" It was cut in the shape of a spade, Y' know the kind you find on a deck of cards," Casey added.

At that moment, both Mickey and Oswald felt their hearts had stopped for about five seconds, though Mickey was the one who fainted. They both knew the culprit of that shape in the glass. As a matter of fact _**she**__ always _cuts the glass like that (when she wants just one jewel in particular). They didn't know her by any other name besides her trademark shape: The Ace of Spades.

Mickey soon regained consciousness only to wake up and finding Oswald having a hissy fit. " AW Sugarbumps! ," Oswald exclaimed, "Why in Sam Hill does she have to show up now?! And she's teaming up with the Phantom Blot?!! Talk about Double-Trouble! I'm tellin' ya right now Mickey, that little cat burglar slash jewel thief has the hots for you! She practically followed us home! ," the rabbit finished as he poked a single gloved finger at Mickey's chest.

"Well you picked Italy as the vacation spot! ," Mickey retorted. That was his only defense since he had already been to Italy with Minnie (then she was kidnapped by the Phantom Gondolier).

" And _**you **_got tired of sight seeing half way through and wanted some action as usual! You were just lucky Captain Doberman was there! ," Oswald spat back knowing he won this argument. Though he had one more thing to say that would ultimately lead to Mickey's crash and burn, he decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut for now and save his next accusation for a later, more rightful time.

Mickey knew he was beat and knew there was nothing he could throw back at Oswald to continue the argument, (he lost all of the arguments with Minnie when she was extremely mad at him anyway, which thankfully wasn't very often )….unless, he were to use the trump card up his sleeve, in which he assumed Oswald would still beat him with a trump card of his own ( by saying how adorable Mickey is, which Mickey doesn't like to admit due to his humble nature). Instead, he reframed himself from getting in over his head and kept quiet. Leading to an awkward silence which Oswald took the opportunity to give his victory pose, by simply putting his right hand on his hip, and shifting his weight on his right foot. The silence was broken by Casey.

" Gee fellas, who'd ever think that it only takes a mouse and a rabbit to get so fussy over some cat dame. Weirdest love triangle I ever heard of! "

" It's not a love triangle! ," Mickey exclaimed, blushing at Casey stupid comment.

" Uh…maybe it is… a little," Oswald admitted as his cheeks started to heat up, " I sorta have a crush on her though it's you she likes Mickey."

Chief O'Hara couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the extreme tension over one crook who wasn't their main concern. Oh well, at least he had something to talk about at the water cooler, he could only hope that it wouldn't spread all the way to Clarabelle Cow for Mickey's sake. Almost any juicy rumor she finds can easily sound bad when it comes from her whether it's intentional or not, and Minnie would most likely get _REALLY _upset with him.

" I had a gnawing feeling in my gut saying that you would Oswald. Way back when, you always had an affair with either a cat or a rabbit … Two-timer! ," Mickey smirked as he couldn't help but use his trump card now, while he hoped that Oswald wouldn't use his own trump card.

"What did you call me?!," Oswald asked angrily knowing what he had heard but silently dared him to say it again.

" You heard me. You're a two-timer! ," Mickey said right to his face, nose to nose.

" Why you little -!"

"Boys that's enough! Both of y' can resolve this later! ," the Chief interrupted and commanded.

" Yes sir," Both answered in unison, as they drooped their ears in embarrassment. They acted like children for gosh sakes! Now they felt really stupid. But that was just their nature and one thing they had in common, another thing they had in common was their temper. Their tempers don't set off as easily as Minnie's does (though hers is usually mistaken for her feistiness) unless one really starts pushing the sensitive buttons they'd have to face their wrath.

"Now here's the note that the Phantom Blot left," the Chief stated as he handed the note to Mickey. Oswald looked over Mickey's shoulder for a better look( their issues were immediately put aside as soon as they were stopped, besides they can't stay mad at each other forever now could they?).

The note read, "_**Now you've probably figured out by now that I'm not alone in this little plan of Toontown domination. My accomplice is none other than The Ace of Spades herself! She is quite impressive as a master jewel thief, especially if she wants to go unnoticed. She left her trademarked card in the camera and I believe she left her own not on the back of it. What it says is none of my business, however, she did say it was for the mouse. Anyway, about our little heist, you may have noticed we have only stolen the biggest diamond in the store. That is because it is a key to my success! I dare you to find out why.**_

_**-The Blot"**_

" I don't know, it sounds like something oddly familiar only he's probably using Professor Von Drake to build something beyond comprehension," Mickey mused.

" I think it sounds a little bit like _Batman & Robin _maybe he's tryin' to freeze all of Toontown with that diamond," Oswald joked.

" Oh yeah, and Spade is Poison Ivy. If that were the case I'd better go get some rubber lips in case she tried to kiss me," Mickey added with sarcasm as he went along with the joke. All four men chuckled at the reference.

" So whaddaya want us to do Chief? ," Oswald asked.

"Well since it appears that the Ace of Spades has a thing for Mickey, according to her little love letter anyway, we could use Mickey as bait and somehow bribe her to get information," O'Hara answered.

" Hold on, now before we all agree on using me as bait, what does her card say? ," Mickey asked almost not wanting to hear the answer.

" _Ace of Hearts you shall be mine, however if I am ever to be captured I wish for it to be you that captures and takes me into custody_…Then there's this kissy mark on the bottom in red lipstick," Casey read the card as Mickey's answer. Mickey just cringed at the kissy mark tidbit(an excellent sign that no matter what, he will remain forever loyal to Minnie).

" If you don't mind me askin' Mickey, what's with The Ace of Hearts bit? ," Casey asked.

Mickey sighed and rubbed his right temple at the memory, while Oswald just chuckled behind him as Mickey took a breath to answer.

" It was my cousin Manfred's idea, and being the nerd that he is decide to give us our own alter egos during or time tracking down Spade in Italy. _He_ chose for me to be The Ace of Hearts, while he was the Ace of Diamonds, and Oswald was-"

"Ooh, let me guess The Ace of Clubs! ," Casey interrupted and guessed.

" Actually, Manfred suggested that The Ace of Clubs would be a woman, so Oswald agreed and decided to be…," Mickey started.

" The Lucky Rabbit Wonder! ," Oswald finished proudly.

"Oh," Casey murmured with a defeated look.

" Well it looks like y've got your work cut out for you to go out and hound The Ace of Spades for information! ," O'Hara said with excitement," Now you boys go and get ready for it."

" Uh easier said than done Chief," Mickey started.

" Yeah, she only comes out at night," Oswald finished.

" And unless we suddenly spot her in broad daylight we may never get the info in time! ," Mickey exclaimed.

" Well I suggest you think of somethin' 'cause the paperwork is starting to pile! ," the Chief said with a chuckle.

" All right we'll come back when we get something! ," Oswald said as both boys started to leave. Once they were outside Mickey turned to Oswald.

" Great now what? This case could take awhile and it's only a few days before the fourth of July!"

" Maybe we should try to find Spade in broad daylight. Besides, we have plenty of time before the fourth, and it wouldn't hurt to try and find her while we kill some time before nightfall. , " Oswald answered with a sense of hope in his dot eyes.

" Yeah, I guess your right," Mickey admitted, " So where to first?"

" How about the Ice Cream Palace? If we're gonna kill time we might as well have fun with it! , " he asked hopefully.

" Sounds good to me! ," Mickey said cheerfully.

So they both got into Mickey car and drove to Sal's Ice Cream Palace. Little did they know that they were being followed by a figure in the shadows.

Dun dun DUUUUUN! Man this took me all day to type out! My handwriting was faster than this, but it was well worth it. I am Proud to say that I'm the only user of to have ever written a full Disney story starring Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!

For those of you who don't get the "bright side joke" , Basically when the Phantom Blot turns himself into the Phantom Rainbow (Briefly) he's the brightest thing in Toontown since he stole all of it's colors.

Also, I couldn't help but put that _Batman & Robin _movie joke in there 'cause _Robin's _rubber lips trick was one of the only things I remembered before seeing it recently and finding that _Mr. Freeze wanted to Freeze Gotham City. And the fact that he uses a really big diamond to power his freezing gun. _

Coming up in the next chapter : I give you The Ace of Spades!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Another chapter Yay! And yet another really long one, reading goodness for you, and aching fingers and back for me. ( Please Read and Review)

Disclaimer: I only own The Ace of Spades and Sal in this chapter, everything else belongs to Disney. The homemade Mickey calendar thing later on in this chapter was inspired by Chapter 12 in Squad Unit 19's _Rouge Racers_, I hope you don't mind it was the only thing I could think of for that situation.

* * *

Mickey and Oswald soon reached Sal's Ice Cream Palace, where they were greeted by the owner, Sal O. Mander.

"Hey boys! Great to see two of my best customers, so what'll it be? "

" Hiya Sal! The usual please," Mickey answered.

" Cheese and Carrot flavored ice cream comin' right up"

He soon handed them their ice cream in the special bowels they always came in. Cheese ice cream for Mickey and Carrot ice cream for Oswald. Then Sal started the usual casual chit-chat as he hand washed some glasses.

" So Oswald, ya got a girlfriend yet?"

" Do you have to ask me that every time I come here? ." Oswald asked clearly annoyed.

" Well ya can't leave a friend in the dark, and you do look awfully lonely from time to time," Sal replied with a slight smirk.

" Sal, I'm single not desperate. Besides, if I ever do find the right girl it'll be through Mickey," he stated simply ( he means by traveling with Mickey he probably find the right girl).

" Hey leave me outta this! It's _your _girl problem not mine," Mickey said as he gave a teasing glare toward the rabbit.

" Mickey, I restrained myself from saying this back at the station, but now it really needs to be said so read my lips. You. Are. A Chick Magnet. Don't you agree Sal?"

" Absolutely! You should hear what the girls say when they talk about him, I've never been so flustered over an eavesdropped conversation in all my life," the Salamander agreed. Then he went back to minding his own business.

" See? Even Sal here knows all, hears all, sez all, saws all"

" I am not a chick magnet Oswald nor will I ever be unless I somehow end up on the 'Top Five Hot Celebrities List' which I know is not going to happen anytime soon"

" Oh yeah? Watch this _hot stuff _…," Oswald said as he turned around in his bar seat hoping to find at least one booth full of girls to politely ask a quick question to. Instead he found not just a few girls but one girl in particular who just walked in at the _perrrrfect _time. She was an anthropomorphic brunette cat wearing a bight pink dress with a blue spade in the middle of the torso. Little did Oswald know that this was exactly who they were looking for: The Ace of Spades.

" Excuse me Miss, but could you answer a quick question for me? ," he asked.

" Why certainly," she answered as she sat down on Oswald's left (when sitting facing the counter).

" On a scale of 1 to 100, how cute would you say my buddy here is?," he asked waving his right thumb at Mickey.

" 101," she answered on purpose with a wide seductive smile. Mickey recognized her at once, but Oswald kept going.

" Wooowww off the charts, thanks for answering with that number! My pal Mickey here has the worst self-esteem issues ever since high school," Oswald continued with her in the conversation. He couldn't help himself, he was a flirter and he was flirting with a beautiful girl.

" Oh I'm sure high school couldn't have been all that bad, surely there must have been some good perks about it," she said coolly. Mickey just kept eyeing her with a puzzled look on his face. _She's really going to play along with Oswald's ranting_?Spade herself couldn't help but mentally chuckle at both Mickey's expression and the fact that the " Lucky Rabbit Wonder" didn't recognize who she was. She didn't blame him though, because the last time he saw her, she was in a black skintight jumpsuit _with _a blue on the torso (which should've given her away).

Mickey finally decided he couldn't take the awkwardness that kept on playing in his mind of the different scenarios of what would happen if Oswald found out who she was the hard way. So he gently nudged his friend in the side with his elbow and whispered to him.

"Oswald do you even realize who that is?"

"You _know _her? Think you could properly introduce me? 'Cause she sure is hot! ," the rabbit whispered back not even realizing the embarrassment yet to come (because she heard that).

" That's The Ace of Spades Lucky, she's been playing along to your over reactive egotistical ranting. I still can't believe you didn't recognize her! ," Mickey whispered putting his head in his right hand in disbelief. Oswald just stared at him as he let the embarrassing truth sink in.

Oswald's cheeks started to heat up, as he slowly turned his head to look at Spade. She couldn't help hearing their entire conversation, she was not only just doing her job, but she also had acute hearing anyway. So she kept a really big smirk on her face, waved at him, and wiggled her ears to signal that she heard everything. She thought it was cute that the little "_bunny wabbit_" thought she was hot. Oswald just banged his forehead once on the bar counter, since he had no way of " sinking into his chair."

" I'll let the mistake slip because you haven't seen me in awhile," Spade smiled.

" Welp, you should at least give him some credit, 'cause those were some really cheesy pick-up lines!," Mickey complimented. He wanted to see how much redder Oswald's face would get.

" Can it mouse!," Oswald murmured angrily at Mickey. As his face _did_ get redder.

" All right whaddaya want Spade?," Mickey asked ignoring Oswald's remark.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm here not only as my job to keep an eye on you two, but also because you both wanted to see me in the first place," she answered simply putting her elbows on the counter, with her chin resting on the back of her fingers of her clasped hands.

Both of their jaws dropped with a clang and only one word sang in both Mickey's and Oswald's heads: ~stalker~. Mickey could've sworn he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.

" So you _are _working for the Phantom Blot?," Oswald finally asked as he quickly gathered himself.

" Mmm-hmm," she nodded," Only because he keeps his promise for the rewards of doing the dirty work"

"And your reward to-be is,,,?" Mickey asked half hoping she would finish the sentence with an answer.

" Sorry handsome, I won't answer that because it's … personal."

" I can only assume it has something to do with me," Mickey guessed as he shuddered at a scary thought.

" Maybe," she smirked slightly. She knew he knew that he was right, but she wanted him to keep guessing. He mentally took her answer as a "yes" mainly because she never failed to show her feelings for him. Unfortunately for Spade, Mickey was heavily loyal to and only Minnie. And because of this extreme loyalty, Mickey has no choice but to coldly reject all of Spade's… shall we say _**forward **_actions (her flirting can get suggestive). Spade's feelings for Mickey showed more of a lust for him, rather than a genuine love for him. Only once had Mickey ever caught a glimpse of the genuine love deep within her, and that was during his time in Italy when he was assigned to capture her. He slipped and fell off a building in the process, but she saved him via latching her whip (her weapon of choice) around his left leg. Completely sparing him from any serious injury (thank goodness Minnie wasn't there or she'd have heart failure). This left Mickey with a general, mutual respect for Spade, but he still didn't fully trust her, because she is a jewel thief she will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

" So how big was that biggest diamond you stole last night?," Oswald asked in order to further the conversation. Even though he was fully aware that it was no use stalling her long enough to get out a pair of handcuffs. She would easily just slip away from their grasp (this is why they're not even trying right now).

" Oh that old thing? Oh about ten feet in diameter, don't even ask me how I lugged that thing around! I honestly thought I was going to get caught! Speaking of which, did you get my little love letter… Ace of Hearts?"

" Oh I got it all right! But if you're ever caught why does it have to be me who takes you downtown?"

" Because I trust that you'd be a true gentleman and you wouldn't push me around like those other coppers would," she simply answered. Both Mickey and Oswald were shocked (yet again). That was the most honest to goodness answer they've ever heard from a crook.

" Well that's an excellent answer!," Oswald piped up, while Mickey also nodded in agreement.

" Is the Phantom Blot's hideout still in the same place as the last time?," Mickey asked. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy but it was worth a shot.

She looked around her taking precaution of her surroundings, looked back at the boys and shook her head no, _but _started blinking rapidly. Mickey instantly recognized that it was her form of Morse code, which he fortunately still remembered how to decode on the spot. She was indicating, " Yes it's still in the same spot. But he's heightened his own security system so be careful."

Oswald also knew she was using Morse code but he didn't know it like Mickey did, he'd have to ask Mickey about it later. Then she started blinking another message.

" He's still watching your every movement and he's got me wired so he can here us. The best thing to do now is to say something to confuse him entirely to catch him off guard later. The password into the hide out is Inky Road Kill."

" So he's still hiding in his blimp again?," Oswald asked still confused since he doesn't understand Morse code. Spade glanced at Mickey to see him mouth out " Just go along with it."

"Yes but he wants you to figure out the coordinates on your own"

" Hoo boy! Prepare for the third installment of _Plane Crazy_!," Oswald said as he started to get giddy just thinking about it.

" An airplane doesn't sound like a bad idea…as long as we don't crash this time!," Mickey added also playing along. He already knew how to throw the Blot off guard by now. He had one heck of a plan.

" But of course he'll be waiting for you and he will try to shoot you down, like a game of cat and mouse so to speak," she continued as she said that last part right off her tongue. Mickey caught the joke and rebutted.

" Don't even start with me!," he spat as he turned to finish his ice cream. Spade just mentally chuckled _he's so cute when he's angry. _

" Well I best get going now, on to Phase four in the plan," she said as she got up to leave.

" Phase four? What was Phase three?," Oswald asked, not realizing that Phase three was to give them "false information" (Spade's starting to dislike what the Blot is doing so she's helping Mickey by giving him the true information), though it was only Oswald she fibbed to. But it was too late, she was already out the door and had vanished into the large crowd of people.

The boy finally finished their ice cream, and headed home themselves during which Oswald was still mulling over what Phase three was. After they got inside Mickey's house he started thinking out loud while Mickey fed Pluto .

" Okay, there was the money and the diamond… Oh wait before the money was kidnapping the Professor! So the diamond must have been Phase three!"

" That's acceptable in theory, but I think she also forgot to include the Professor in the phases. 'Cause technically phase three was giving us false information," Mickey explained.

"You mean she _lied _to us?"

"Well, Yes and No"

" Yes and No? Give me a straight answer Buttons!"

" Yes she lied to us _out loud _however, it's obvious you don't know Morse code otherwise you would have noticed that she did give us the true info"

"Then Why did she lie to us?," the rabbit asked.

" Rudimentary my dear Oswald, she was wired," Mickey answered.

"Okay then, so where's the Blot's hideout?"

"Same place as it was the last time, and since we wouldn't find a blimp anyway, he'll still be expecting us but he'll be expecting us by plane. Spade also indicated we have to catch him off guard by doing something completely different, and luckily you said the right things to throw him off guard."

" Hee hee! I told you I was a lucky rabbit…wait one cotton pickin' minute! You still owe me a penny!," Oswald finally remembered.

" Do I really?," he teased, "How so?"

" The Phantom Blot may have been there to leave his note behind, but it was technically Spade who stole the diamond _and _she admitted it!," Oswald explained, since their bet was _if _the Blot robbed another place,

"All right you win here's your penny," Mickey said as he flipped the coin towards the rabbit.

" So, are you gonna ring up the Chief?," Oswald asked, though he knew the answer.

"You bet I am1," Mickey replied as he got the wireless phone, leaned against the wall, and dialed the Police Station's phone number.

After Mickey got a hold of Chief O'Hara, he began to explain what they found out. While Oswald, sat on the couch deep in his own thoughts.

"_Something doesn't seem right. Why would the Phantom Blot hire Spade just to steal a diamond and to keep an eye on us? Unless, she's just a pawn in his twisted game of chess. No! she's there to distract us! If that's the case we're gonna need one more reinforcement that'll throw both of 'em off," _he thought to himself. He then wondered how he was going to get a hold of Minnie without Mickey realizing what he was up to. Then he decided that he was going to use the "cooking question" trick.

"Okay thanks Chief bye!," Mickey said as he hung up the phone and turned to Ozzie," Welp, tomorrow we're gonna have the Police back us up as soon as we've hogtied the Phantom Blot"

" That's great! But, uh… What about Spade?"

" Oops! I kinda forgot about her! She'll probably escape before the cops arrive anyway," he answered as he waved it off.

" Oh, going soft on her are ya?," Oswald teased.

" No I'm not!," Mickey blushed in denial, " It's just that she's so hard to capture that there's really no point in tryin'!"

"Okay, Okay, I believe ya. But you're gonna have to control those cute little red cheeks of yours if you wanna truly convince me"

" Oh be quiet," Mickey huffed still blushing as he looked at his feet.

" All right I'll drop it. Could you please hand me the phone? I wanna ask Minnie a cooking question," he asked as he held his hand out for the phone. Mickey however, didn't give it to him. Rather, he held it up over his head so Oswald couldn't reach. Oswald may be taller than Mickey from stretched out ears to toes, but Mickey was technically taller than Oswald from head to foot by two centimeters, plus Mickey's sneakers had a slight platform to them giving Mickey a little extra boost.

" Minnie? _My _Minnie?"

" Yes _your _Minnie, there's no need to get defensive about it! It's _you _she loves. Now can I have the phone _Please_?," Oswald asked with an impatient tone as he tried jumping for the phone. Oswald may be a rabbit and a lucky one at that, but because Mickey was taller (and saw the jump coming) Ozzie still couldn't reach it.

" What kind of cooking question?," Mickey asked with suspicion yet he was smirking.

" Wipe that smirk off your face! It's about blueberry pie!"

"Oh really? Well if you're wondering why yours always comes out wrong, it's because you're supposed to put the blueberries in some milk, and then carry out the rest of the instructions the cookbook provides," Mickey said simply as he recalled his mother saying something like that so that the blue berries are more runny.

Just then, Oswald suddenly jumped back a foot away, pulled out his camera from his back pocket (usually used for scene of the crime pics)and took a picture of Mickey. Catching the mouse off guard with the flash from the camera, Mickey put his arms down to rub his eyes (like that helps). Oswald took this opportunity and swiped the phone from Mickey's hand successfully. Mickey recovered enough to say something at this point.

"What was the picture for?," he asked still seeing a spot every time he blinked.

"Besides blinding you temporarily? I'm going to make a calendar of you for Minnie as your anniversary present for her, with the mention that I made it of course. After all, its so hard to find a calendar with really good pictures of you, so why not photograph the real thing instead of using those cheap clip art pictures that everyone's probably already seen? Now mind you that was only photo number one, so you're either gonna have to pose for me at some point or…I can just take pictures of you at random and see which ones I like the best," Oswald stated as he used his own mischievous smirk.

"That's practically blackmail!," Mickey accused.

" Hmm, that may be true, but it's Minnie's calendar of her favorite mouse. You wouldn't let the chance of exclusively fresh and rare pictures of you just slip out of her grasp would you?," Oswald finished with a wink.

"What are you calling her for really?" Mickey asked with a serious and confused look.

"To see how many extra pictures she'll want in that calendar," Oswald lied but Mickey couldn't tell if he was or not.

" You're a terrible little scamp you know that?," Mickey teased.

" It takes one to know one Buttons," Oswald teased back.

"All right go ahead and ask her whatever you want, I need to take Pluto for a walk anyway…C'mon boy!," Mickey said as he called his dog. He put the leash on Pluto's collar and headed out the door with doggie bags in hand.

Once Mickey was far out of earshot he quickly dialed Minnie's number and told her everything. He also asked if she wanted to join up (without Mickey's knowing) to capture the Phantom Blot. She eagerly agreed even though her hiding place for that time being would be a bit uncomfortable (Mickey's car trunk).

Luckily Mickey was gone long enough for Oswald to get everything off his chest so his little plan would commence (which wasn't going to be easy). Upon his return Mickey decided to make dinner for the both of them.

"Need any help?," Oswald offered.

"No its okay, I can get it but thanks anyway," Mickey answered.

" Okay, but if you need any help you know who to call," Oswald said as he plopped down on the couch and started to scratch Pluto behind the ears.

Meanwhile, in the far outskirts of Toontown, schemes were also thickening.

" I still find it amusing that they fell for your little white lie. However, I am still curious as to what transpired over that silent moment after the mouse asked about my hideout, which I'm sure it wasn't an awkward moment at all by the sound of the prior context," the Phantom Blot inquired with his deep dark voice. Spade sighed as if it was the hundredth time he asked before she answered.

" I shook my head no and they let it sink in while they tried to think of where else you could be, and fortunately the rabbit thought of the blimp from the time you stole the credit card to the world's cash from our Professor friend here," Spade answered keeping her secret treachery to herself.

" Speaking of our Professor, how's it going down there!?," the Blot called to Professor Von Drake who was down in the machine pit working on what was the Phantom Blot's "Ultimate Plan."

"Well I haven't made much progress since da last time you asked about five seconds ago! These tings take time dontcha know and you asking constantly isn't going to make it go any faster!," Von Drake yelled back. "The Pit" was extremely deep at about 30 feet below sea level and the Blot's hide out perched near the side of a cliff made it seem deeper. The working conditions were too rough for the duck. He didn't like working under pressure, and he was being forced to create a machine used for evil! Plus, he was getting hungry.

"If you aren't at least halfway done then you won't get any supper!," the Blot commanded.

"But I want my apple strudel," Von Drake whined.

"And I suppose you want some cheese with that whine," the Blot teased darkly.

"Yes please," the Professor smiled weakly.

" Well too bad you're not getting anything! Haahahahahah!," the Phantom Blot said as he laughed evilly. Suddenly, The Ace of Spades cracked her whip at the Blot to which he yelped in pain and shock.

"You idiot, give the poor duck something to eat! He'll get the job done faster on a full stomach! Honestly! And I thought you were a master of ultimate plans," Spade said angrily.

"She's right you know, I don't work well on an empty stomach," Von Drake piped up. Then the Phantom Blot gave him a spine-chilling glare to keep the Professor quiet. He then turned to Spade, who was getting some apple strudel ready for the Professor.

"Spade darling, I believe you're getting too soft for your own good, something's changed you…or maybe someone," he confessed his suspicion (he meant her reputation isn't what he heard it to be). Her ears twitched at those words, but she was careful not to show any signs of weakness in her expression. It was true, she was getting soft. She even noticed that she wasn't acting like herself. It was almost as if she had come to the realization that it really didn't pay to be bad. But that was beside her point, she knew she had been acting this way since…the night she met The Ace of Hearts. Though she already knew his true name upon following him, he would always be the Ace of Hearts to her. There was something about him, she couldn't put her finger on it, and because of that she broke out of jail in Italy and followed him home to America… to learn more and more about him. When she found out he already had a beloved girlfriend, she wasn't surprised. It was bound to have happened anyway. After all, he was very handsome and dashing, and from then on she wanted to test his loyalty to his girlfriend (though technically she already did that after trying to get a "thank you kiss" from him when she saved him from falling off a building). This "Partnership" with the Phantom Blot was just the thing to give her that chance.

" So what if I've changed? It's none of your concern Blot boy," she said with an irritated tone.

"I'm only concerned about our little agreement of trust"

" And _you're _over reacting over some apple strudel that you refuse to give to a hungry Professor," She rebutted. She then stepped over to the food chute and sent down the strudel. The chute was designed to deliver anything three feet wide and one foot tall down into the pit where the Professor worked, and yet because of the uneven proportions, it prevented the Professor's escape.

" Here you go Professor, Enjoy your meal!," She called down sweetly.

" Thank you Miss Spade!" the professor called back up. The Blot just looked at her quizzically and she noticed the look.

"What?! He needs the sweet nurse act in this condition," she explained. The Blot just shook his head in disbelief and continued his preparations for the mouse and rabbit. While she sauntered off singing _I enjoy being a girl._

Back with our little heroes, they have already finished dinner and took their turns taking a shower, and now they were getting ready for bed with one last conversation.

" Do ya think the Phantom Blot will try anything funny?," Oswald asked the mouse after finishing a yawn which in turn caused Mickey to yawn.

" There's no doubt about that, and my guess is that he'll send out his blimp on auto pilot as a decoy to really fool us," Mickey said after finishing his yawn.

" Little does he know that we've got a decoy of our own," Oswald said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? What is it?," Mickey asked curiously.

" A remote control airplane, complete with little figurines of us!," the rabbit answered. Mickey looked at the decoy and chuckled, it really did look like them. And because of its small size, passing by a window would give the illusion that it was them at a far away distance.

" That's genius work all right, it'll definitely fool 'em!"

" I was hoping you'd like it! Welp, it's getting late and we've got a huge day tomorrow, so I'll be hitting the hay pretty hard tonight! Night Buttons," Oswald said as he headed up the stairs towards his room, Mickey followed since his room was right across the hall.

"Night Ozzie, see ya in the morning," Mickey answered as he turned to glance at Oswald who just gave him a little wave over his shoulder as he entered his room. Mickey then turned and entered his own room, shut the door and turned his bed down from the wall. Both boys said their prayers before crawling into their beds, snuggling under the covers and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Okay, for the _Plane Crazy _joke it would technically be third time around because the Mouse Works short _Mickey's Airplane Kit _was the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: A thousand apologies that this took so long. I was working on the One-shot that will be updated shortly after I finish this story, that and I've had major writer's block. I knew where it was going but filling in the blanks and starting it is always the tough part but here it is. Oh and a sneak-peek for that One-shot: It'll be a Mickey and Minnie fluff. ^*^

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney except The Ace of Spades and. She's mine. But anyone can use my Characters in your own stories as long as you mention me as their creator.

Also there is another comic reference concerning the substance that the Phantom blot is using later on. This substance is referenced to Don Rosa's _The Black Knight,_ and its sequel, _The Black Knight Glorps Again. _These comics are also found on Beru's Disney Comic Fan Page, so it's really resourceful to Mickey, Donald and Scrooge McDuck fans who love where all the characters still used in the latest comics originated.

There's also a _Who Framed Roger Rabbit _reference in there (I absolutely Love the Movie).

* * *

Morning soon arose over Mickey's house. Today was the day. Tuesday, the second of July and just two days away from the fourth of July with plenty of time to spare beforehand. Today was the day that Mickey, Oswald and Pluto (and secretively Minnie) were going to take down the Phantom Blot in his hideout. The Ace of Spades would most likely get away but they would try to do their best at capturing her (even though its mostly pointless). Oswald again was the first to wake up, this time he had an excellent reason to. Earlier Mickey and Oswald decided to catch the Phantom Blot completely off guard even if that meant catching him in his pajamas and bunny slippers. So both agreed to wake up early, eat breakfast and then head out to capture the Phantom Blot. Oswald woke up early enough to beat Mickey to preparations, so he could smuggle Minnie into Mickey's trunk without Mickey knowing. Minnie also woke up early so she already ate breakfast and was ready to go (with an Oxygen tank!). All Oswald had to do was feed himself and Mickey and get on the show on the road.

So Oswald, being the little cook that he was, decided to make breakfast again. This time he was making Buttermilk Pancakes. Soon after he started he heard Mickey come down the stairs.

"Drat, you beat me to it," Mickey said exasperated.

"You know you don't have to return the favor Mickey."

"I want to you been cooking us breakfast every time you get up first. I wanna cook it at least once to say thanks!"

"You already said thanks a thousand times, let me stay here, and you cooked dinner last night dontchya know," Oswald said in as a matter of fact tone.

"Oh alright. What kind this time?" Mickey asked referring to the pancakes.

"Buttermilk Pancakes"

"Ooooh, sounds yummy"

"You said it! These are the best kind of pancakes to put maple syrup on, and I would know!" Oswald said proudly.

Soon their pancakes were done and they said their prayer before they started eating. After they finished eating, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. It would be done by the time they got back. Oswald got his airplane decoy from his room along with its remote control and then they were ready to go. Mickey whistled for Pluto and the three of them got into Mickey's car and drove off towards the Phantom Blot's hideout. Oswald's adrenaline was rushing rapidly by this point but none more so than Mickey's. After all, Mickey was the real adrenaline junkie.

"Gee wirlikers I haven't been this excited since the Cog War!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me about that. What started it anyway?" Oswald asked.

"Scrooge McDuck and his curiosity in Gyro Gearloose's laboratory. He saw a giant robot and assumed it was built for him even though there was a 'DO NOT TOUCH' sign on it he tried to wire it himself. He stuck the red wire with the blue wire and the giant robot turned itself, on went to another machine and created the cogs to the point where even the machine hay wired making endless amounts of Cogs. Mr. McDuck was captured by the giant robot, but he was rescued eventually with the help of all the Toons in Toontown." Mickey explained.

"Is it just me or does it sound like McDuck gets in just as much trouble as you do?" Oswald teased.

"Actually, he gets into _more _trouble than I do due to his vast wealth," Mickey retorted.

"That makes sense."

Soon they were getting closer to the Blot's hideout, so Oswald got out the remote control flying decoy and started it up. He made it soar high in the air making sure that it was noticeable to the main window of the hideout.

The Ace of Spades was the only one up at this hour in the morning, and much to her regrets, she had to wake up the Blot. He was not gonna be happy for two reasons: one he would be awoken from his beauty sleep, and two his expected intruders were crazy enough to attempt his capture at an ungodly hour of six in the morning. Spade had no choice. She sounded the alarm that alerted the Blot that the mouse and rabbit were coming. Causing all the bells, screamers and anything else that was downright obnoxious combine into one horrendous noise, and practically penetrating the Blot's eardrum. Though, not enough to make his ears bleed, he instantly shut off the alarm as if it was his alarm clock to show he was awake and was ready to face the intruders.

"Ugh, they're awfully persistent to attempt my capture this early in the morning. Send out the blimp. Our dear Professor still not ready with my machine," the Phantom Blot commanded.

"It's all in a days work Blot boy," Spade said coolly, as she used her slightly poofy tail to press the button to open the hangar door, and unleash the blimp that was on auto pilot.

The said blimp was slightly modified for the occasion, now consisting of small but deadly cannons. Two different types of cannons to be exact, laser cannons to ensure the take down and the old-fashioned cannonball cannons, just in case even though it would do some damage on the ground below.

"Hey, you were right Mickey he did have the blimp up his sleeve! It must be on autopilot 'cause I don't see anyone on it," Oswald said as he waved the little airplane this way and that avoiding the blimp's ammunition and losing the connection between the plane and the remote control.

"Just keep at it, we're almost there!"

" Gotcha covered!"

Back with the villains, the Blot was starting to figure out that his rivals were also using a decoy.

"That's strange, I know the Mouse's flying skills are better than that. He would have done a Loop-de-loop by now. Unless…"

"Unless what Blot?" Spade asked.

"Unless that's a decoy," he said darkly.

"Well, My little Ace of Hearts is quite an impressive detective, and you have faced him before. It would only be natural that he would remember your blimp has autopilot, and would consider it to be a trap if he flew here. Don't forget it was the Rabbit's bluntness you were hearing not the Mouse's," Spade mused as she explained her theory and referred to being wired at the Ice cream shop.

Just then, an explosion was heard out side the window. It appeared that the laser cannon had shot the little plane.

Down below and at the base of the hideout.

"Shoot! It got me, I knew I should have put my own ammunition in that plane," Oswald whined.

"Even if you did, it wouldn't affect that huge blimp much," Mickey said.

"Oh well, time for Plan B to Pop out," the rabbit said cheerfully. Now his little surprise would be revealed.

"Pop out of where your mind?" Mickey asked and teased.

"Nope your trunk, the trunk of your car," Oswald said simply.

" Did you seriously bring suction cup shoes or is it a grappling hook?"

"Ouch not even close Mouse," Ozzie teased, "Why don't you just pop the trunk and find out?"

"Alright wise guy I will," Mickey said as he pulled the little lever near his seat and the trunk opened.

Inside the trunk Minnie knew that was her cue to sit up. Mickey got out of the car and noticed a devious look on Oswald's face. He questioned it for only half a second, because as soon as he lifted the trunk door up he didn't have time to think otherwise as a figure pounced onto him so forcefully, he landed flat on his back on the ground. Which in Internet language is called a Glomp. Shaking the blow to his back and clearing his vision, Mickey gasped when he realized who the figure that "attacked" him was.

"Minnie?! What in Blue blazes were you doing in my trunk?" he asked bewildered by the situation. Minnie just giggled at his expression. He was just too cute for words.

"It was the rabbits idea," she answered simply. Then she got off of him and helped him stand up. Still holding her hands, Mickey glanced at Oswald who was laughing away, but careful to not die laughing.

"I should have known. So this is what you were really calling Minnie about? You sneaky little devil," Mickey accused.

"Yep that's the truth, but with good reason. We're gonna need all the help we can get right Pluto?" Oswald said as Pluto barked his answer in response to the question.

"Oswald is right Mickey, you are going to need all the help you can get. The Police might not get here in time if something were to happen to you, and you know I can't stand the thought of it. And besides…" She said as her voice started to edge its way to frustration, "I am not going to just sit here while some feline felon tries to steal you away from me!"

Mickey paled slightly knowing full well that she was referring to The Ace of Spades. He looked at Oswald again.

"You told her that too?"

"I've told her almost everything from the time we met Spade in Italy and on," Oswald answered with a shrug," Plus, don't forget every man's golden rule not to hit a woman"

"You just wanted to see a good catfight didn't you?"

"Maybe," Oswald blushed as he shifted his eyes around pretending not to know what Mickey was talking about. Mickey then turned back to Minnie.

"Alright you can help as long as you promise you'll be careful," Mickey pleaded. Minnie smiled warmly and nodded.

"Oh I'll be careful alright. Just promise me that you'll be careful too," Minnie also pleaded. Mickey nodded giving her her favorite smile.

"Don't worry doll face I'll be careful," Mickey said assuring her. They leaned close and pressed their lips together. After a few seconds they pulled back and met each other's smiles.

"Ugh, get a room. We have a job to do ya know!" Oswald teased.

" Aw, you're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girlfriend," Mickey teased back.

"Maybe so Buttons, but at least _I _didn't try to do anything to Elton John with a magic wand," Oswald stated as he again won the teasing game. Then he tormented Mickey further by singing Elton John's _Don't Go Breakin' My Heart, _which Minnie sang that song with Elton in a duet, and Mickey made a brief cameo in his sorcerer's apprentice outfit in his own jealousy.

"Oswald! Knock it off!" Mickey exclaimed. Then Minnie stepped in.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" she yelled, and both boys stopped dead in their tracks, completely silent at Minnie's shrieking outburst. It wasn't often she did that. Only if she was super mad or frustrated and absolutely had to would she ever have to do that. Their only response…

"Yes Minnie," they both said in embarrassment.

"Now as Oswald said we have a job to do and I suggest we do it. Do I make myself clear?" Minnie demanded, now she was furious. Again they answered in unison.

"Yes Minnie"

"Great! Now lets get going," she said cheerfully. It never ceased to amaze Mickey and Oswald how quickly her mood could change. They both sighed in relief that she wasn't mad anymore and called a silent truce.

The door to get inside was locked but Mickey remembered the Password that Spade gave him through her blinking Morse code. He typed in on the keypad INKY ROAD KILL. The door was immediately unlocked. Minnie was impressed, Oswald…not so much.

"Wow Mickey, how'd you know the password?" Minnie asked looking at him adoringly.

"I can only guess Spade also gave you that information through Morse code am I right?" Oswald added in also asking.

"Yep and because it was through Morse code, I might as well teach you how to understand it someday huh Oswald," Mickey answered.

Meanwhile, Spade was looking at the security cameras and saw that her favorite mouse made his way inside. The Phantom Blot gave her orders to "play with him" to buy time for the Professor.

"Are we there yet?" Oswald whined," This building looked a lot smaller on the outside"

"No we're not there yet," Mickey said calmly, "But this is a good reason to say 'you can't judge a book by its cover' we should be closer though"

Then Minnie got an idea.

"Pluto, do you think you can sniff out Professor Von Drake?"

The yellow dog sniffed the air once and then lowered his nose to the ground getting a whiff of a scent but not the Professor's. Unfortunately, they wouldn't understand him so Pluto did the only thing he could do, follow that scent. So off he went barking with the others following closely behind.

"He's got something! That was a swell idea Minnie," Mickey complimented.

"Thanks Mickey!"

"Well whatever scent he's got, there's no way it's the Professor's!" Oswald added in his thoughts.

"What makes you say that Ozzie?" Mickey asked.

"It would be too easy! Nothing is that easy!" Oswald responded panting for breath.

Just then they reach a large room that looked to be the Blimp hangar. Pluto came to a stop and started growling as fur stood up on his back. The others also came to a screeching halt as they felt the atmosphere change entirely. Both Mickey and Oswald knew why, The Ace of Spades was nearby. Then a voice echoed from the catwalks above.

"So good of you to visit Ace of Hearts," Spade said coolly with a hint of seductiveness, "And I see you've brought company besides the Lucky Rabbit Wonder of course" Mickey's spine shivered in fear the entire time.

"The Ace of Hearts?" Minnie asked confused. Mickey turned to Oswald.

"Of all things, you didn't tell her about my alter ego?"

" I thought it would be better if she saw the costume on you first"

"For what occasion? A Halloween party?" Mickey joked.

"Hmmm-hmmm-hmmm. You two never fail to amuse me, and I must say darling, your pooch is very clever he caught the scent of one of the Professor's feathers. You don't need to worry too much about him though. He's not done with the machine yet and he's purposely taking his time until rescue. However, as you know I've got a job to do and if I'm going to make it look good…then no one is going anywhere without a fight!"

"I'll do it! I'll fight you! This way you can stay away from _my_ Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Go Minnie," Oswald said under his breath.

"Very well then, it would only make sense. After all, The Ace of Hearts wouldn't dare to harm a woman," Spade accepted the challenge.

"Are you sure about this Minnie?" Mickey asked uneasily. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"I'm positive Mickey, besides she's nothing I can't handle"

"Uh, I don't know about that," Mickey worried, "She can use her whip pretty well and sometimes it'll even reach areas you didn't even know you had"

"I'll be fine Mickey, now go get the Professor sweetheart," she encouraged him.

"You got it! C'mon Oswald," Mickey said as he had to literally drag the rabbit away.

"Aw, but I wanna see 'em fight!" Ozzie whined, "Go get her Minnie! Rip her ears off!"

"I'll try Oswald!" she called back.

The boys continued through the hideout, by this time they had already called for backup with the police, but it would take awhile before they arrived. Soon Mickey and Oswald reached another room, this time hitting the jackpot. They reached the Machine, and by the looks of it the mechanism was almost complete so the Professor was working on a few kinks here and there as slowly as possible yet also pretending to work in a rush to not cause suspicion.

"Professor Are you all right?" Mickey called. His voice echoed a bit and it would give him away to the Phantom Blot, but he didn't care. However the professor jumped a little not expecting to hear a voice unless it was the deep, booming bellowing of the Blot. He did relax upon hearing the high falsetto voice of Mickey Mouse thogh.

"Why hello dere Mickey! And Oswald too, how about dat! Boy are you two a sight for sore eyes. Did you you come to rescue little 'ol me?" Von Drake asked as he playfully batted his eyes. He knew that he pretty much was the damsel in distress right now so he might as well play along with the part.

"Yeah we did but we're also here to bring back the money and the diamond," Mickey answered.

"Thunderations, this thing is huge!" Oswald added, "What in tarnation was he gonna do with this thing?"

"Well about dat…he already used up de money for all de parts of dis monstrosity and he's got de diamond to place it in de machine himself but I have to work it 'cause I'm the only one who knows how. But what he wants to do wit an inked up Toontown I'll never know!" the Professor explained.

"Did you just say 'inked up'?!" Mickey asked. Shocked at what he just heard.

"Dat's right Mickey de Mouse, he's gonna cover all of Toontown in an inky sludge coating. But between you an' me, if I were him and an evil genius, I'd rather just fill Toontown with more Cogs or just Dip the whole place." Von Drake said as he put his left hand to the right side of his face as if he were blocking the sound from being heard on his right.

"Gee, it's a good thing you're not an evil genius, otherwise we'd all be in trouble," Oswald complimented.

"You got dat right kiddies!" the Professor agreed.

"Right indeed!" finally came the deep booming voice of the Phantom Blot. All three men shivered at the perfect timing of expectancy to be interrupted.

"Oh boy," Mickey and Oswald said in unison as their ears drooped slightly. Pluto just growled again only more menacingly.

"So good of you to drop by, and witness Toontown's demise as it gets covered in the ink produced by my Inking Ray!" the Blot said darkly.

"Pfftt, just as I thought. Corny title, for a corny evil machine. Can this get any more like a comic book from the late 40's-early 50's?" Oswald heckled, "And the professor is right! What on Earth would you do with a Town covered in Ink?"

"I…uh," the Blot said bemused at the rabbit's wise cracking. Then he regained his posture, "That's none of your business! Besides you won't live to tell the tale one I start with YOU!"

With that, the Blot pulled out a hand held ink gun and fired at Mickey, Oswald and Pluto. All three of them dodged the shot with ease, though Pluto still yelped and when they tuned around to see the damage he did, there was a gaping hole in the wall, but kept on going through the other rooms behind that wall. Going all the way through and even past Minnie and Spade, almost hitting them both. Spade sensed it coming, then lunged for Minnie and successfully grabbing on to her, moved her legs to get the right footing and then dodged the flying ink by rolling out of the way.

"You…saved me. Thanks, but…why?" Minnie asked with an astonished look.

"Well we can't have the lady love of the Ace of Hearts getting absorbed to smithereens now can we?" she said simply but coolly, "Hey Blot Boy! Next time watch where you're aiming!"

"I was aiming but they dodged!" the Blot called back.

Spade's eyes dialated fully at what she heard. He broke his promise, the scumbag. How dare he attempt to harm The Ace of Hearts? Not on her watch. She quickly got up and charged for the Blot with her whip flailing. Her whip caught on his arm but he tried to pull it towards him while she tried to pull her end towards her.

"What's this? Spade betraying our trust?" the Blot slightly teased.

"If anyone is betraying our trust it's you! You broke your promise Blot boy! You promised you wouldn't hurt him! You're the traitor!" Spade spat back.

While that fighting was commencing Minnie ran toward the boys who were also watching in confusion. Oswald looked to Mickey who was obviously figuring something out.

"What in the world did he just shoot at us with?" Oswald asked out loud.

"By the looks of it, I'd say that was the universal solvent known as Omnisolve™ Donald once told me about. He said that Gyro Gearloose only used it to get rid of junk and completely failed experiments. But when used in the wrong hands can dissolve virtually anything _except_ Diamonds!" Mickey explained.

"Oh crud! That's just as bad as getting Dipped, you'd still disappear forever!" Oswald complained.

"Oh dear! If he's going to Ink all of Toontown using that stuff, Toontown will be destroyed!" Minnie added.

"Not just Toontown Minnie. Once that stuff starts absorbing it won't stop! That means it'll just keep going on its course downwards. Eventually it'll reach the Earth's core and who knows what'll happen then?" Mickey finished in explanation, "But if anything we've just gotta prevent that Machine from firing!"

"Well at least 'ol Blot boy didn't get the chance to stick the diamond in yet. Say that gives me an idea. Mickey, tell Spade to steal the diamond off of him," Oswald started.

"Why do I have to tell her?"

"Well she really only listens to you. Plus as she said before, she the best jewel thief even if that means pick-pocketing," the rabbit finished. Mickey had no choice but to agree. Then he put his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Hey Spade! Get the diamond! The Blot has it on him somewhere!"

Spade followed his orders since she never liked the Blot's plans anyway. They were too foolish for someone who only wanted to rule over Toontown. It was really more of a plan that would be useful for someone who wanted to _destroy _Toontown, and eventually the world in that sense.

Spade quickly vanished for a moment and reappeared behind the Blot in mid air like a ninja. Then she kicked the Phantom Blot in the back of the head leaving him unconscious. It's pretty safe to say she mugged him as she scrounged around through his pockets and finally found the diamond. She then threw it towards our heroes and Minnie caught it.

"I got it!"

"Nice catch Minnie!" Mickey complimented as he took a small flight of stairs up to where the Phantom Blot was lying out cold. Mickey then got out his handcuffs.

"Those aren't for me are they?" Spade asked uneasily. But to her surprise he walked right past her and put the handcuffs on the Phantom Blot instead.

"Not unless you wanted them to be. Besides even though you want me to capture you if you're to be caught, doesn't mean you won't still run away," Mickey responded as he looked at her with a blank expression. However, Oswald had a plan of his own. He had his own handcuffs. And was coming up from behind until—

"Oswald Don't even think about it," Mickey commanded as he caught the rabbit red handed.

"Aw, but why not? She still stole the diamond and she'll only get a year in jail if she pleads guilty. And don't try to soften me up just because she saved our tails from almost world destruction! That's not gonna work on me nor is it gonna be the main reason we let her go. Chief O'Hara's gonna be here any minute and there is no way we're letting her go that easily!" the rabbit complained.

"Oswald is right Mickey. But it's still your choice on what to do," Minnie added. Mickey and Oswald quirked their brows in surprise at Minnie's response. Mickey then tuned to Spade.

"Did you somehow talk things over with her?"

"I guess you could call it that, but I believe the correct term would be we had a little, girl talk," Spade responded with a smirk.

"Do I get say in dis little argument? 'Cause if so I think you should let her go. She's not dat evil and she treated me very nicely!" Professor Von Drake called. Everyone completely forgot about him through this ordeal, but at least he made himself known again.

"Well that's one vote for capture and two votes for let go, which includes me…what's your vote Minnie?" Mickey said then asked.

"Honestly? Capture," she said simply.

"Okay we have a tie, what would you prefer Spade?" Mickey asked.

Her answer was simple but she didn't say it out loud. Instead, She used her cat reflexes to kick Oswald in the stomach, kiss Mickey on the forehead and gently push him on top of the Phantom Blot's still unconscious body as Police sirens started to get closer. Spade leaped toward the machine. She used her whip to grab onto a pipe in the ceiling to swing fully across to an open window. Just before she jumped out she turned back to look at Mickey who was now sitting on the Phantom Blot.

"Don't worry Ace of Hearts this won't be the last you'll se of me," she said coolly. Just before she jumped out she was stopped by a voice.

"Wait Spade!"

"Yes Lucky?"

"What's the last letter of the Alphabet?"

"Uh…Z?" _Flash! _

Oswald took a really good picture of her with a confused smile on her face.

"Oh, this is definitely going on my own personal calendar!" the rabbit said with a wide and sly smile on his face. Mickey sighed and just shook his head in dismay.

"Ozzie, you're terrible"

Spade chuckled as she reasoned she had nothing to worry about, since in her opinion the rabbit was an idiot. A childish idiot. She blew Mickey a kiss and headed out on her way. Her blown kiss fluttered toward him like a butterfly, but he dodged it and Oswald leaped for it with success as it smooched his cheek.

"Ah, what a day," Oswald said as he stretched himself out trying to be careful that he doesn't make his heel mark bruise any worse. He also was now proud of his new decoration, the kissy mark that was meant for Mickey.

The Police finally arrived on the scene with Chief O'Hara in the lead.

"Mickey, is everything alright in here?" the chief asked with a slightly worried look.

"Yep. Everything's just fine Chief, but it looks like Professor Von Drake is gonna need some help getting down," Mickey answered pointing to the Professor. The Professor was still stuck on one of the ledges of the Machine since he had to build upward toward the giant skylight from the pit he was originally put in. How he practically finished that thing in three days no one will ever know, except the Professor who claims that it was his genius brain.

Outside, everything that happened was explained. Then Mickey, Minnie, and Oswald watched the Phantom Blot getting forced into the cop car with him swearing up a storm. O'Hara turned to the three of them and tipped his hat.

"Thanks for your help kids, we wouldn't have been able to bring in the Blot without your cooperation," he said as he patted Pluto on the head.

"You're welcome Chief!" they said in unison.

"But if there's anyone you should really thank, it's The Ace of Spades," Mickey piped up.

"Yeah and this time I got a good picture of her," Oswald added as he flipped his camera over for the Chief to see Spade's picture.

"Well whaddaya know! We're gonna need a copy of that down at the station later"

"No need Chief I'll capture her myself," Mickey said with some seriousness in his voice.

"Are ya sure lad? You said yourself it could take awhile"

"Yep I'm sure. Besides even Spade said she wanted only me to catch her and that's what I plan to do when I get the chance," Mickey said cheerfully.

"Alright then I'll see you kids later, we have a lot of paper work to fill out and we're gonna need all the time we can get before the fourth," O'Hara chuckled. The others also chuckled. Mickey turned to Minnie.

"Thanks for helping us out Minnie," he smiled warmly.

"Aw, you're welcome Mickey I'm glad I could help," she smiled back and then turned to Oswald," And thank you for calling me about it"

"No problem toots! I knew there was no way we could've done it by ourselves. I guess its safe to say we needed a woman's touch," he smirked. They all chuckled.

"What I don't understand is how the Phantom Blot got his hands on that Omnisolve™ and how he got enough of it to want to cover all of Toontown," Mickey wondered out loud.

"Who knows? My guess is he threatened Gyro for it. After all he created it," Ozzie added.

"I agree with Oswald on that guess, but let's not think too hard about it and go home okay?" Minnie agreed.

"You got it Minnie! But, uh. How are we going to get home with –"

"I'll stay in the trunk while you two share more tender moments," Oswald volunteered.

"Are ya sure Ozzie?" Mickey asked.

"Yeparoo. Besides, it's the only way we'll all fit."

"Okay, if you say so."

With that they all headed home, while The Ace of Spades watched them from a distance.

THE END.

Hoo boy that took me awhile! I did actually put that _Totally Minnie_ reference on purpose. I always imagined him getting teased over his little jealousy cameo in that Elton John segment.

I stuck a Toontown Online reference in there because I too once played it. I played it for the Free three day trial, but I only REALLY played for about 10 measly hours, due to my computer crashing on me as soon as I left Toon Hall and was about to go talk to Mickey.

And according to some comments I found on YouTube Toontown Online no longer shows the new beginners the Promo flash video as to how the Cogs were created. So I guess I got lucky when I saw it a bout a year after the game came out.

My Character that I played as during those awesome while it lasted 10 hours was a yellow horse. I don't remember whit I named him, but I do remember saying 'hi' to a blue cat girl named AquaCat. So if this was your character and you're reading this, I was that Tall Yellow Horse you saw at Toon Hall that said Hi and Howdy to you. My speech was limited as it did not allow me free speech with my keyboard.

P.S. Squad Unit 19, I'm glad I could be your little ball of sunshine when I reviewed Chapter 13. But I must admit that xLovelyWonderx was just a little bit right. After all, the most I've seen of Mickey and Minnie in the comics, especially in Floyd Gottfredson's, is Minnie getting mad at Mickey for some reason and then they argue for a short time. But honestly, I prefer the way you write them better, argument or no.


End file.
